joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Winko
Crystal (Born December 5th 1995) was Joe Winko's twin brother. He was murdered by Joe Winko's Biological Father in early 1996. Life & Death Crystal and Joe Winko were born in a juvenile prison on December 5th 1995. They were both torn from their biological mother who died from complications due to her addiction to illegal drugs soon after. They were both sent to live with their biological father who was mentally incapable of taking care of both of them. In early 1996, he tried drowning them both in a sink during a mental flare-up. Due to unclear reasons, Joe Winko survived, but sadly Crystal didn't. Years after Crystal's death, Joe Winko eventually learned about Crystal and his fate. This caused Joe Winko to suffer intense emotional lament through-out his life. Even though Joe has no memories of Crystal, he is forever missed and remembered by Joe Winko. Physical Description Joe Winko's uncle Romario recalled seeing Crystal for a brief time shortly after he was born. Crystal is described as being identical to Joe Winko except his eyes were bright blue instead of green (this was caused by a genetic mutation which either changed Crystal's eye color from green to blue, or Joe Winko's eye color from blue to green). Crystal was given his name because of his bright blue eyes. Crystal also didn't have two moles on the right side of his face like Joe Winko does. Joe Winko has many dreams about Crystal on isolated events. In each dream, Crystal always appears to be the same current age as Joe Winko. He appears identical to Joe Winko but his physical appearance also has a few distinguishing characteristics, such as his skin being brighter and paler than Joe Winko's and his hair color being different (Joe Winko's hair is dark brown while Crystal's hair is jet black). In Joe Winko's dreams, Crystal also appears to talk in a much slower and more high-pitched voice with a 'ghostly hollowness'. Facts * Crystal's exact date of death is unknown, but it is confirmed by Joe Winko's uncle and Joe Winko's adoptive parents that Crystal died between January of 1996 and May of 1996. * Joe Winko's biological father spent the rest of his life in prision for the murder of Crystal and the attempted murder of Joe Winko. He was killed in prison by another inmate in 1998. * Crystal's murder caused Joe Winko to hold a deep resentment for his biological father, even though Joe Winko has never met him. * Joe Winko has no memories of Crystal but often dreams about Crystal on numerous occasions, although it's never exactly clear what happens in this dreams except for the fact that Crystal is present in them. * Crystal was given his name because of his bright blue eyes. * Even though Crystal died as an infant, he appears as the same current age as Joe Winko whenever Joe sees him. * Joe Winko also daydreams about Crystal and sometimes hears his voice in a distance while he's awake. * Crystal appears in Joe Winko's 2011 Sims 2 slasher film, Lake PeWalk 2. * It is believed that Crystal's spirit still follows Joe Winko in life, as he will forever. Category:People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Deceased People/Characters Category:Deceased Real People